Bella Whitlocks way
by BeautyandtheBear
Summary: all the cullens, bella comes in later but her name is now claire,annabella is my charater, pairings are all very different, all vampires have powers, chapter one explains it all.
1. Preface

**First of all I want to say that the pairings are very different than in the book. I also added a few extras characters that you will see throughout the story. Bella doesn't come in till later and I changed her name to Claire Because the character I have is named Annabella and I thought it would be to confusing. Also Annabella and Jasper are "Twins" that go by the last name Whitlock and Jasper is Annabella's Great Great Great Great Uncle in real life so they look a lot alike. Also there is a little tie in to Vampire academy with the whole Spirit and Shadow Kissed stuff. And One last thing is that all of the vampires in my story have Powers So that is the first chapter explaining my characters in my story.**

**P.S. I don't own anything except the Plot.**

**Name: Annabella Whitlock**

**Mate: Emmett McCarty (Unofficial)**

**Age: 101**

**Power(s): Mental and Physical Shield, Telekinesis, Element Control, Can Look into people and Vampires Past with One touch, Shadow Kissed, Strongest Vampire Known, and Psychic Bond with best Friend Alice Cullen.**

**Apperence: Long wavy silvery blonde hair down to her hips, 5ft 11in tall, Dark Purple blue eyes with silver sparkles (shadow kissed affect), Deathly pale, Thin size two with the best body in the world according to everyone, most beautiful person in the world because of Rosalie. Physically 18.**

**Species: Vegetarian Vampire**

**Name: Emmett McCarty**

**Mate: Annabella Whitlock (Unofficial)**

**Age: 16 and a half**

**Powers: Can transfer and take away strength in others once he is a Vampire**

**Appearance: short curly dark chocolate brown hair, dimples that are always there even when he isn't smiling, ice blue eyes, 6ft 8in, and super muscular, especially for a human.**

**Species: Human**

**Name: Alice Cullen**

**Mate: Jasper Whitlock**

**Age: 210**

**Power(s): Psychic bond with Annabella, can see the future, and Spirit which is control over all four elements along with healing, reading auras, and dream Walking.**

**Appearance: Short Black hair that sticks out in all directions, 4ft 10 in, golden eyes that have golden sparkles in them (Spirit affect), Deathly pale, thin to the extreme size 0, pixie like, beautiful. Physically 18.**

**Species: Vegetarian Vampire**

**Name: Jasper Whitlock**

**Mate: Alice Cullen**

**Age: 273**

**Power: Empathy**

**Appearance: Wavy silvery blonde hair that hangs in his eyes which are usually a warm liquid topaz or black, but when they are in school they are changed to the same purple blue Annabella has thanks to Rosalie, Deathly Pale, 6 ft 1 in tall, and pretty muscular. Physically 20. **

**Species: Vegetarian Vampire**

**Name: Rosalie Hale**

**Mate: Edward Cullen**

**Age: 196**

**Power: She can change hers and others appearances for up to 12 hours unless the change in appearance is made during ones chage from human to Vampire (Like Annabella) then the physical change is permanent. **

**Appearance: Long dirty blonde hair that spirals down to her shoulder blades, Warm liquid topaz eyes black when thirsty, 5ft 7in tall, perfect body, Deathly pale, and second most beautiful person in the world thought she would be first if she hadn't made Annabella more beautiful during her change so her family wouldn't think of her as vain. Physically 18.**

**Species: Vegetarian Vampire**

**Name: Edward Cullen**

**Mate: Rosalie Hale **

**Age: 210**

**Power: Mind reading**

**Appearance: Penny copper bronze hair that is always tousled, Warm liquid topaz eyes black when thirsty, 6ft 1in tall, muscular, deathly pale, slightly boyish, Physically 17.**

**Species: Vegetarian Vampire**

**Name: Jacob Black **

**Imprint: Claire Swan (Later in the story like waaay later)**

**Age: 68**

**Power: Can turn into a Giant wolf.**

**Appearance: Short cropped black hair, warm liquid topaz eyes, 6ft 11in, huge and muscular, pale but tanner than a vampire think like really pale Native American Skin. Physically 20.**

**Species: Shape shifter wolf/ Vampire. lets just pretend okay?**

**Name: Claire Swan**

**Mate: Jacob Black**

**Age: 17**

**Power: Mental Shield**

**Appearance: Strait mahogany hair down to her waist, Large chocolate brown eyes, Pale, Always, Blushing, 5ft 4in tall, thin size 4.**

**Species: Human.**

**Name: Esme Cullen**

**Mate: Carlisle Cullen**

**Age: 201**

**Power: Can sense and Break True Love.**

**Appearance: Soft wavy caramel honey hair. A warm heart shaped face, Warm liquid topaz eyes black when thirsty, less angular than the others, motherly, deathly pale, and 5ft 5in. Physically 26.**

**Name: Carlisle Cullen**

**Mate: Esme Cullen**

**Age: 463**

**Power: Aversion to human blood.**

**Appearance: Light blonde hair, warm liquid topaz eyes, muscular, 6ft tall, deathly pale. Physically 23. **


	2. Chapter 1 new kid

Chapter 1

The New Kid

Date: Wednesday September 16th 2098

BPOV

I was lying on my couch reading my teen vogue magazine that had arrived yesterday with my music turned up all the way to tune out all the happy couples. My feet were on the lap of my brother/ best friend, Jacob who had moved in about 50 years ago. Jacob and I were the only one in the house with no partner or imprint. Our whole family tried to get us together at one point but it never worked out. I mean we tried…….. kinda. Okay so it was one very awkward kiss and we both agreed that, that would never happen again. Then we heard a huge crack and Jacob and I both looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We knew what had happened. Edward and Rose broke their bed. Again. Its not that I wasn't happy for my siblings, I was. I just wish I had someone like that to love. I mean I had plenty of love from my family but I wanted more. I mean who wouldn't want _me?_ I was completely and utterly perfect! Flawless body and features, great blue eyes, I was like an angel on earth. It wasn't fair.

While I was ranting in my head I hadn't noticed that all the banging, no pun intended, had stopped and standing in my doorway were Edward and Jasper, while Alice and Rosalie were down stairs. Edward sighed and sat down in front of me while Jasper turned off my music. I sat up and glared at them. How dare they disturb my self pity time? Edward spoke first "Well, I am sorry Bells, but I wasn't in the mood after listening to your depression and self love."

"You were in my head?" I screeched at him jumping to my feet not even caring my family were all in the doorway now. "Of course I went in your head! Your shield was down and Jasper was also wallowing in self pity so I wanted to see what was wrong!" He yelled right back at me jumping to his feet too. Then I felt waves of calm and Edward and I both yelled "Jasper!" at the same time while he mumbled a sorry. Aliced skipped forward and hugged me and said "Don't worry Bells, You won't be along much longer, I can feel it!" she winked at me so I started searching through her visions only to see she was blocking them. I looked over at Edward for a clue as to what she meant and he just shrugged and said "I don't know, she singing the Jonas brothers." He shuddered. Esme came forward and we knew exactly what this meant, so before she could force us together Edward and I both Lunged at each other to the ground in a big hug and started apologizing and fake making out. It was our routine after all our fights and our family was used to it so they all rolled there eyes and left.

After they left Edward stood up and offered me a hand and I said "I really am sorry." I told him honestly. He looked at me with sad eyes and said "I know, Bells, I know." And he put his arm over my shoulder and led me out to my silver Lexus LX 10. This was the only car that would fit us all so we took it to school meaning I got to drive.

I hopped into the driver's seat next to Alice who always sat up front. I put the car in reverse and sped down our 50 mile long driveway away from the eight story house.

We Lived in the woods about an hour out of Skaneateles New York, where Carlisle worked and we went to school. Ugh! High school. That place, just like every other high school I had gone to was more like hell with fluorescent lighting. I never actually paid attention in many classes because a rare, never happening event when I learned something new from the children that called themselves teachers. Last Friday I was in the hallway "laughing to loudly" said the crazy health teacher so she called me a young hooligan so I said I was old enough to be her grandmother. I don't think she got it.

I looked over to my right and saw Alice Bouncing up and down in her seat so I looked back to see why Jasper wasn't doing anything and he had a big goofy grin on his face and wasn't paying attention. I took my spare wrench from the glove department and hurled it at his head so fast not even a vampire would have seen it coming. "oof" I heard as it made contact with his head. I made a sharp turn into the parking lot and said "we're here!" in the happiest voice I could while Jasper just glared at me his wife screamed "Yaaaaay! Bye!" and ran off as fast as humanly possible towards the school. I just stared at her for a second then Jacob Said "Dude! You married a Psycho psychic pixie!" and jumped out of the car. "yeah that's news" I heard rose mutter under her breath then giggle. I smiled at her and she smiled back and gave me a big hug and Said "see you in art, right?" still smiling I nodded and she skipped off toward the English building for home room. Alice and Rosalie were pretending to be sophomores, while Jasper, Edward and I where Juniors, and Jacob was a senior.

I looked back at my brothers and said "alright boys! Off to class. Wouldn't want to tarnish the perfect Cullen record on only the 8th day of school now would we?" "No, maim!" Edward and Jacob shouted together rather loudly causing the whole parking lot to look over at us. They grinned and marched, literally marched off to class. I turned back to jasper who looked a little stiff like he always was in the beginning of the day. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to French. I could feel all the worry he was sending out by accident and abruptedly turned around, it was time or one of our special pep talks. I seized him by the shoulders and started shaking him "Get a hold off yourself man! You just ate breakfast! You can hold out till lunch!" I yelled in his face. Getting what I meant since we couldn't talk about hunting in school he smiled seeing and feeling my complete confidence in him and said "I am a growing boy, I need my food!" we both broke into laughter and walked off to class ignoring all the humans who looked really scared.

The rest of the morning went pretty slowly just like all of school until I met Rose in art and we did a painting where we had to paint the most evil thing we could think of. We both painted Alice. When we presented to the class we were the only ones who hadn't drawn the devil or satin except for Jacob who drew a horrible picture of a Vampire. When I started to present by saying "Well I drew a picture of the most evil thing I know of and that is my little sister Alice Cullen-" I was interupted by Jacob "Damn it I should have thought of that!" He shouted and the whole class looked terrified and the teacher was so scared she offered to let him redo it.

After art we were walking to lunch when suddenly my lab partner from last year who truly was the one kind soul at Skaneateles High came up to us. "Hi Bella, Rosalie, Jacob." She said I smiled and said "hey Angela!' and elbowed Jacob in the stomach because I could tell she was terrified by him. He grunted in acknowledgement and walked away. Alice, Rose, and I all dearly wished we could fit in and be half normal for once so we all adored Angela. She was so nice when we first came here last year she evn offered to be my lab partner. The one thing I could not stand were her friends. Jessica and Lauren. Yuck!

"How was your weekend?" she asked us. "Oh it was good. We went camping again how about you?" Rosalie asked. "Well I babysat my brothers and we went into the city to the big Toys R Us store. They had so much fun!" Oh that's so nice you can tell how much she adores her siblings just by the tone of voice she uses when she talks about them. "Speaking of the city, Esme, Alice, Bella and I are all going shopping there this weekend if you want to come." Rosalie suggested. Oh, how didn't I think of that? Angela was strangely comfortable around us. "Oh I couldn't impose." She said to us I put on my best puppy dog face that not even Alice could resist "But it won't be the same without you! And we need to get you a dress for homecoming!" She looked at us and said "But I don't even have a date." I shrugged "Neither do I. if no one asks you we can go together as friends. People do that right?" I asked and she knew she would never win so she agreed. "Goody! Anyway I heard Ben was going to ask you." Rosalie squealed and Angela said "I wouldn't have been so difficult if I knew that." While Rose and I laughed.

When we entered the cafeteria Angela waved goodbye and went to sit with her usual table except today there was an extra head. I pinched Rose as we were waking out of the lunch line with our props and she gave out a little scream causing everyone to look at us. The boy who was sitting there was completely oblivious that anything had just happened because he was drawing something in one of his notebooks. Rose smiled at everyone until they looked away and we proceeded to our table where our family was sitting. "What?" she asked me "Do you know who that kid is?" I asked looking over my shoulder. "Who the new kid at Angela's table?" I nodded and she said "no idea." Alice was jumping up and down saying "I do I do I do I do I do I do I do!" Jasper chuckled and said "I think Alice knows." I rolled my eyes while she nodded and said "I do."

I looked at her expectantly so she launched into her full tale "His name is Emmett McCarty. He moved here from Phoenix to live with his aunt, uncle and two little sisters. He lived with his grandfather after his parents died but then his grandfather was moved to a nursing home so he moved here. He's in my advanced French two class." I nodded and felt pity for the boy. I knew that it was hard on humans when someone close to the dies. Suddenly I heard a new voice I had never heard before ask "Who are they?" this caught my attention because I knew they were talking about us. The voice was one like I had never heard before. It was deep and clear and slightly too loud for indoors, but it sent a chill up my spine and made me feel tingly all over. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me and I waved it off wanting to hear more of this conversation and that wonderful voice.

The voice that answered wrecked the whole moment. It was nasally and annoying, oh the charms of Jessica Stanley. "They're the Cullens and the Whitlocks. They moved down here from Canada last year. They are the foster children of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." The other wonderful voice responded and I swear my dead heart lurched. "Do they have names?" It sounded like he was asking different person this time trying to direct the conversation away from Jessica, smart boy. The voice that answered this time was a relief I was the caring the voice of Angela Weber. "Yeah, their names are Annabella, but she prefers Bella, Jacob, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Alice." "Yeah and they're all together, like together, together. Rosalie and Edward and Jasper and Alice." Jessica's voice interrupted.

"They're not actually related, Jess." Angela's voice cut in this time. "I know but its still weird." "What about Bella and Jacob?" he asked. "I heard that they aren't dating but they have sex with each other every night." Jessica said and Alice gasped and Rosalie said "I will kill that thing!" I looked over at Jacob who was mirroring my horrified expression. Alice and Rose didn't even bother to hold down their husbands when they marched right up to Jessica Stanley and Edward tapped on her shoulder while us and the whole cafeteria watched, us horrified them scared.

She turned around ready to make a snappy comeback when she noticed who stood behind her. "We heard you make some very inappropriate comments about our sister and we would like to let you new friend know your secret. I could tell he was searching through her head looking for an embarrassing secret because she was stupid enough to believe him. He smiled with a cruel look of malicious on his face announced to the whole cafeteria "Jessica Stanley pays Mike Newton to you know what with her!"

After that I couldn't help it Rose, Alice, Jacob, and I cracked up while she ran out of the cafeteria crying. Then Jasper and Edward came back to our table smiling broadly proud of themselves. After that I heard a booming laugh coming from the new kid. He was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Wow. Once he got up he noticed Angela was walking over to our table and quickly followed. "Wow, new kid sure has confidence" Jacob muttered to fast for any human to hear and Edward replied by saying "Think that's confident you should see his head." And Jasper joined in by saying "I think he does it to cover his grief. There is a lot of pain coming from him and a lot of lust coming from Bells." But I was too busy staring at the new kid to care.

Angela came over to me and said "Stand up." I laughed seeing how serious she was but stood up non the less. Once I did she threw her arms around me and said "Oh Bella I am so sorry! I shouldn't have let her open her big mouth if I had known she would say that!" Then a pair of muscular arms pulled her off me and set her down then smiled at me "Are you Bella?" he asked me. Since it was pretty obvious I was Bella I decided to joke a little. "Oh, no. Actually I am Jasper. And that is Bella." I said pointing at Jasper. Alice came up to me grabbed my hand and said "Jazzy you promised to walk me to class." I looked at my siblings and Angela and Jasper or should I say Bella was the only one not amused. Alice and I walked towards the door giggling when we heard Emmett say "Bye Bella!" to Jasper and chase after us. Right when he was about a foot away I stopped and turned towards him.

"So Bella, I just wanted to apologize for what Jessica said" Emmett apologized to me and I was quite delighted to find he sneered the name Jessica too and also how he looked at Alice with obvious jealousy in his eyes so I let go o her hand and he muttered "Dang was I that obvious?" "Yeah." I Replied with a small smile. He looked at me confused and Alice looked at me with complete horror. That was when I realized I had unknowingly slipped my shield around him and that those words had not been spoken out loud. Oh crap!


	3. Chapter 2 New Kid again

Chapter 2

The New Kid… again

Date: Wednesday September 16th 2098

EPOV

I woke up this morning, feeling nothing but pain, as usual. It had been two years since my parents had died, but it was something you never really got over. Today was worse. I would have to tell the story multiple times. Today I was the new kid at Skaneateles high. I had spoken to my grandpa last night, and it made me feel better, but it also made me feel worse. He had Alzheimer's and now believed his name was Danny Zuko. It was actually Robert McCarty. He may have been a bit senile, but he seemed to be the only one who had been able to make me feel any better about today.

I walked out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Hey! How's it cooking shorty?" I said to my little sister Ella, who was seven. I had mastered an act, to hide my pain from people, especially my sisters. It was close enough to who I was before our parents had died, that most people didn't notice the difference. My aunt smiled at me and said "I made a special breakfast for someone's first day as a junior!"

"Oooh what did you make?" I asked excitedly. Hey I liked food. "We made French toast and sausage, your favorite if I remembered correctly?" She asked. "You are correct." "Emmett! I helped make breakfast!" Ella said eagerly. "Ya, that's what the we implied kid." I said laughing. I took a bite and they were better than anything I had ever tasted. "WOW! Ella, you should consider a career as a chef!" I told her. "Really? You like them?" She asked my her voice rising slightly from excitement. "I _love _them!"

"Makenna! Guess what! Emmett said I should be a chef!" Ella exclaimed, and I turned to see my 13 year old sister walking in the doorway. "That's cool, do I get to try any of this amazing food?" She asked. Ella was bouncing in her seat from excitement by now "OF COURSE! HERE!" she exclaimed putting three pieces of French toast on Makenna's plate. "HERE YOU TAKE SOME MORE TOO!" She yelled putting two more slices on my plate.

After we had eaten it was time to go to school. The elementary, middle and high schools were all one school since the town was so small, so I was driving my sisters to school. When we got to the school and I had parked my Honda Pilot 4wd we all hopped out. I opened Ella's door in, since she was in the backseat, and on my side. She jumped down put her backpack on and grabbed my hand. I closed her door and we walked around to where Makenna was. "So, we'll meet back here at 2:30, ok?" I told Makenna.

"Okay. Good luck. I know you'll do brilliant!" She said hugging me "Thanks. Have fun." I told her hugging her back with one hand since Ella was still tightly clutching the other. Makenna then walked off to join a group of girls who had just gotten off a school bus.

"What about me Emmett? Where should I meet you?" Ella asked me eagerly. "I'll come and pick you up from your class room at the end of the day okay?" I told her and she nodded. "You have to walk me to class also." She told me pulling on my hand so we would start walking. "I know. I was going to." I told her. "Wait." I told her as we passed what looked like the main office. "We have to go grab my schedule in here." I told her gently pulling her over to the office.

When we were almost to the door Ella tripped and hit her knee "OW!" She screamed then started crying. I noticed that everyone around us was now looking at us to see what was happening. Ignoring them I sat down on the ground next to where she was and pulled her onto my lap. "shhhhh… It's okay, El. No need to cry. Look, you're okay, everything's okay, see?" I said pointing at her knee. She stopped crying and looked at her knee. "Oh. But My tights ripped!" She said sniffling. "Don't worry. We can fix that." I told her "come on, let's go get my stuff."

"Carry me. It hurts to walk." She said when we stood up. "Okay, come here." I said as she wrapped her arms around neck and her legs around my torso, and I balanced her in one of my arms. Only then did I remember all the people watching. I looked at all of them uncomfortably, and then a short extremely thin girl with spiky black hair stepped in front of me and said "What? You've never seen a little girl trip before? They obviously don't want you watching!" She said glaring at them all. They immediately scattered.

She turned to face me and said "Are you ok?" She asked Ella who had turned herself around to see what was happening. "Yes." She said. I saw the girls face and was shocked. She was pale and had small delicate features. She was also the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had shocking Silvery eyes that looked like they had gold sparkles in them. "Thanks for that." I told her. "No problem." She said and then she walked away. Okay…

I walked into the office and up to the desk where a middle aged woman sat. "Hi, my name is Emmett McCarty, I'm new here." I told her confidently. "Oh! Of course! Welcome. Here is your schedule and a map. Your classrooms are highlighted. Please get this slip signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day. Have a nice day!" She said and smiled warmly.

"Thank you." I said and walked out. "Okay, so, how do we get to your class room?" I asked Ella as we exited the office. "You go down that hallway," she said pointing to a hallway that seemed to come off of the high school wing. "and it's the third classroom on the left. She said. We were walking past what I assumed to be a French classroom when I heard two teenagers yelling "Get a hold off yourself man! You just ate breakfast! You can hold out till lunch!" I heard a girl's voice yell. Her voice was beautiful, even yelling. "I am a growing boy, I need my food!" A boy's voice replied. It was and odd conversation, but I understood. I was always hungry. Everyone who had heard seemed scared.

Ella started giggling. "That boy sounds like you, Emmett!" She said grinning. "I was thinking the same thing kid." I said turning into her classroom. "Here we are!" I boomed setting her down. "Emmett, what about my tights?" "Oh uhh…" I said looking around the room for something to fix them with I could've taped hem, but I know she would've said it was worse so instead, I tokk a pair of scissors and cut a hole in the right leg of my jeans. "There, Now, we're twins. I told her standing up. She laughed hugged me. "Thank you. Em, don't worry about anything. You can come and get me if you need anything." She said seriously. "Thanks, El." She let go and walked away from me to put her backpack in her cubby.

I walked out of the classroom and looked at my scheduale. I had English. I walked to the room that was highlighted on the map and entered. Not many people were there yet but a man I assumed was the English teacher sat at a desk in the back of the classroom. I walked over to him "Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty. I was told you had to sign this." I said handing him the slip. He signed it and handed it back to me, without saying anything or even looking at me. Okay… "OKAY BYE!" I said even louder than normal.

I walked over to the first empty seat I saw and sat down. I was taking out my notebook when a girl with really curly brown hair walked over. "HI! I heard you're name was Emmett McCarty. I'm Jessica Stanley, But you can call me Babe or Hot stuff." She said in a nasally voice. Her friend looked over at me apologetically. "Ya that's me, and I think I will be referring to you as Jessica… or bush head, your choice." She just looked at me confused. "Bush Head? What's Wrong with you?" I asked her. "My name's Jessica…" She said confused. Wow. I could see her friend trying not to laugh at her. I liked her friend.

Class was over and next I had French. This teacher actually introduced herself and talked to me. I noticed the small girl who had yelled at everyone earlier was in the back of the class alone, and staring at me. I stared back at her and she just sat there smiling, and slightly bouncing, not blinking at all. I was kind of creeped out so I instead chose a seat next to a girl who I recognized as Bush Head's friend. "Hey, you're bush head's friend, right?" I walked over to her smiling.

"Ya, I'm Angela. I'm sorry about Jessica, she's a little pig headed." Angela said smiling back. "As you probably know, I'm Emmett McCarty, and no worries, I'm not actually that mean, I'm just down-right Hilarious. If bush head ever starts acting more polite, I may tell her I was joking." "You were joking?" She asked raising and eyebrow. "Oh, no of course not, but she doesn't know that." I said, winking. She laughed "You're right you are funny, do you want to sit at our lunch table?" She asked.

"Will Bush Head be there?" I asked making a face. "Yes, but, there's plenty of other people too, don't worry." She told me. "Well okay. And I'm not funny, I am hilarious." I reminded her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I understated your awesomeness." She told me laughing. "Well I'll forgive you this time, but It is a very serious thing." I told her. I liked Angela, she was extremely nice, I don't think I had met anyone as nice as her, well, ever.

Finally Lunch came and, after I grabbed some food, I went to sit at the table I saw Jessica, and a few kids from my other classes. Angela wasn't there yet, so I was talking to a kid name Ben. He was almost as nice as Angela. We were making joke and making everyone laugh when Angela came and sat on the other side of Ben. "Did I miss something?" She asked smiling. "Oh, no, just more of my awesomeness." I told her grinning. "Dang." She said pretending to be upset. "Angela, This is the funniest kid ever! Emmett, tell her the joke about West Virginia!" "Ok, so why did they decide not to Make a CSI: West Virginia?" I asked her "I don't know, why?" "Because, all the DNA was the same and there were no dental records!" I told her laughing. The whole table started laughing except for Bush Head.

"I don't get it." she whined. Angela sighed and Said "All the DNA is the same because everyone is so closely related and there are no dental records because, people in West Virginia don't have teeth." She said laughing. "EWWW! Why don't they have teeth?" She shrieked. "Because they're Rednecks." Said Ben. "What's a Redneck?" Bush Head asked. We all ignored her.

I was writing down a joke ben had told me earlier so I wouldn't forget what it was, when I heard a scream. Everyone, except for me, looked at the scream. I didn't want to be nosy, I decided. After I had written the joke down I was looking around at all the high school students, when I noticed them. There were six of them, three girls and three boy. All of the girls were extremely good looking, and the boys were, what most girls would most likely consider good looking too.

The first girl was the small black haired girl from earlier. Next to her was a boy how looked to be about my age, except, well I looked old for my age so I guess he probably did too. He had Wavy silvery Blonde hair that hung in his eyes. He looked like he had Purple eyes from here, but I figured it was just the lighting. The girl next to him, was him. Well in girl form. She had the same silvery blonde hair, except hers was longer, down to her hips, and it was straight. Her eyes also looked purple. I had thought that the pixie was pretty, but she had nothing on this girl. This girl was a goddess, completely and utterly beautiful There was something about her that just made her seem perfect. Next to her was a guy who looked to be about 20, but had to be younger. He looked a lot like this guy Taylor Lautner, who Makenna had a HUGE poster of in her room. The only difference was he was a lot paler and he had golden eyes. He was huge, bigger than even I was. The girl next to him, was also extremely beautiful. She had dirty blonde hair that fell to her shoulders in ringlets, and the same eyes as the boy next to her. Lastly, there was a boy who looked like most people my age did. He had messy copper hair and the same eyes as the two before him. All of them were extremely, pale, and they reminded me of how my parents had looked at their funeral. I held back tears.

"Who are they?" I asked anyone. "They're the Cullens and the Whitlocks. They moved down here from Canada last year. They are the foster children of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." Bush Head answered. "Do they have names?" I asked, directing the conversation away from her. "Yeah, their names are Annabella, but she prefers Bella, Jacob, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Alice." Angela answered. "Yeah and they're all together, like together, together. Rosalie and Edward and Jasper and Alice." Bush head interrupted.

"They're not actually related, Jess." Angela's voice cut in this time. "I know but its still weird." "What about Bella and Jacob?" I asked. "I heard that they aren't dating but they have sex with each other every night." Bush Head said. Whoa. She shouldn't have said that, even if it was true, it was still wrong. Next thing I knew the blonde and the copper haired boy where behind her. The copper head spoke "We heard you make some very inappropriate comments about our sister and we would like to let you new friend know your secret." He smiled with a cruel look of malicious on his face and announced to the whole cafeteria "Jessica Stanley pays Mike Newton to you know what with her!"

With that bush head ran out of the room crying. I couldn't help but laugh. I was laughing so hard I fell out of my chair. I was kind of sad, if that was true about Bella and Jacob, I would ave to work harder to get her to like me. Ya, I liked her, but it wasn't just her looks, it was her. I wanted to get to know her. I was hoping, my amazing personality and great looks would help me but now, I might have to compete with this Jacob guy. Whatever.

When I stood up I noticed Angela walking over to the Cullens table and I quickly followed her. "Stand up." She ordered, who I presumed was Bella. Bella laughed, but stood up nonetheless. Angela threw her arms around Bella. I wondered why all the other people seemed to stay away from them Angela was perfectly confortable with them, so I figured I should be too. I saw nothing wrong with them.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry! I shouldn't have let her open her big mouth if I had known she would say that!" Angela, said hugging Bella tighter. Bella hugged her back but, it didn't seem like Angela had any intentions of letting go, so I decided, If I wanted a chance to meet Bella, I would have to pull her off. So I did. "Are you Bella?" I asked smiling at her. Up close she was even prettier. I also noticed, her eyes realy were purple, and same with guy Bella. "Oh, no. Actually I am Jasper. And that is Bella." She said pointing at the guy Bella. _So guy Bella was Jasper. Okay._ I thought to myself. Everyone was laughing except for "Bella".

The pixie came up to "Jasper" and grabbed her hand and said "Jazzy you promised to walk me to class." And with that they walked away. I decided to follow them. "Bye Bella!" I said to Jasper and followed Bella and Pixie. "So Bella, I just wanted to apologize for what Jessica said" I told her sneering Bush Head's name. I was looking at her hand interlocked with pixies and she immeadiatly let go. _Dang, was I that obvious? _I thought to myself. "Yeah." She said smiling, like she had heard what I thought. "What?" I asked her.


End file.
